Ultimate Comics: Fantastic Four
by Exile037
Summary: Susan Storm and Ben Grimm reform the Fantastic Four with new members, David O'Kirk and Jason Long. The Fantastic Four start their search for the Inifinity gems from falling into the wrong hands. They will encounter races like the Kree and Skrull, along with Ronan, Blastaar, and the return of Annihilus. Takes place during Divided We Fall, and after United We Stand series.
1. Return of the Fantastic Four

Issue 1: Return of the Fantastic Four

Baxter Building, New York Friday 11:37 A.M.

Ever since they were in working on creating an electric car that would last for five years with an unknown element from that a metoerite that could self-recharge and self-recharging electrical power plants from their own earth, David O'Kirk and Jason Long receive powers through an industrial incident. David O'Kirk had the power to manipulation time, and Jason Long's newfound powers was that he could manipulate electricity and possibly magnetism. They found out that they themselves were having unnatural abilities, which made them faster, smarter, stronger, and healthier. Since then, they've been experimenting their powers on how to use them more wise and frequently, until the unexpected happened. A dimensional gateway opened up and they were pulled in, right into Earth-1610 they designated the alternate dimension they crossed into. O'Kirk and Long discovered this dimension was indecisive, somewhat capable of wrong decisions.

After the gateway closed, David O'Kirk and Jason Long decided to know this world first before they would start fixing it. Ever since they were in Earth-1610, they worked their way from detectives solving superhuman cases in Texas, to working with Gen. Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. Knowing about Project: Rebirth, Captain America, Weapon X, the creation of mutants, and there were also attempts of creating the super soldier serum while Captain America was frozen in ice after being lost in second World War. They met Spider-Man at one time in New York, aided the X-men in Washington, and furthermore met the Fantastic Four. Jason noticed his friend David had a greater intelligence like Reed Richards, but also a sense of humor like Spider-Man. So far, they helped save this world from an alien invasion, terriorist attack in Manhatten, saving people from a tidal wave in New York from the madman homo superior called Magneto. During the Ultimatum aftermath David O'Kirk called it, the government decided to adopt to anti-mutant policies as him and his friend Jason Long tried to plead but met no success for their friends the X-men.

And along the way, Reed Richards was pronounced dead with his family after their house exploded for some reason. David and Jason went to investigate the murder of Reed and his family, while the rest of the Fantastic Four including S.H.I.E.L.D were facing an alien attack. What shocked everyone the most was that Reed Richards was alive, and in fact behind the attacks. Since then, David and Jason developed a hatred to their former friend Reed Richards attacking his team mates including Susan Storm. Among the worse things that happened of all, Peter Parker better known to the world as Spider-Man was shot by the punisher, but killed by his arch-enemy the Green Goblin. Now David O'Kirk and Jason Long are at the Baxter Building, the headquarters and home of the Fantastic Four to Susan Storm and Ben Grimm welcoming them.

"David! Jason! It's good to see you guys again." Susan greeted smiling as she hugged both David and Jason while Ben shook hands with David showing a smirk

"It's good to see you and Ben, Susie. I mean you guys can't get enough of my friendly charms and good humor. I mean I may be just smart, but I'm also a funny guy you can get to know." David joked with Jason sighing as he shook his head

"Wait, where's Johnny?" asked Jason with Ben and Sue's heads looking down

"Even since Pete died, he went with the X-men in the morlock tunnels. Johnny's still upset about what happened, Peter and him were best friends." Ben said

"That was a dark day for all of us. What the hell was S.H.I.E.L.D doing while he was protecting his family? They didn't even help him out, including the Ultimates and Avengers beating the crap out of each other!" David shouted angrily

"We know David, I'm still angry about what happened. They should have helped him out, but there's nothing we can do now. The past has changed and what's done, is done." Jason says trying to cool down

"Anyway, what did you guys call us for?" David asked with Sue and Ben looking at each other and back at David and Jason

"We were wondering, would you guys like ownership of the Baxter Building?" she asked them as David and Jason's eyes were widened

"Wow, you guys dropped a big one on us. I mean this is where you, you know? Became the Fantastic Four." stated Jason

"We know, Jason. But, we kind of don't want to be dragged in the glory days. Not since Reed went insane on us and well..." Ben said as his voice trails off remembering Reed went insane with power

"I understand. Where would you go if we got the Baxter Building?" he replied

"Even if we're gone from here, this is still our home. We'll come back whenever we get the chance. For now, we'll stay for today." answered Susan

"How about we hang out for one last time, before you and Ben leave for Europe tomorrow?" asked David with Ben and Sue showing a smile

"That sounds perfect, Dave." Ben said with the four of them leaving the Baxter Building

Midtown, New York 12:53 P.M.

In a secret facility, was a machine that had four pods fueled with gamma rays as four people step inside the lab. The first was a man with dark hair that had white streaks on the side of his hair and a thin goatee, a neck length brown haired woman, a buff and chiseled man with a black flatop, and a young 21 year old man with brown mullet hair and a soul patch. All four of them were wearing bodysuits as they prepared to step in the pods.

"Remember what I said everyone, this is only a test drive." said the goatee man

"Remind me what we're doing again." the younger man said

"We're testing out the fusion of gamma rays taken from the Hulk serum and putting it into atmospheric radiation, Jim." says the brown haired woman

"And we get paid, right Utrecht?" asked the chiseled man getting in one of the pods

"Correct, Mr. Steel. Ann, Jim, it's time. " said Utrecht with the three of them going inside the pods as they closed

Once they were in the pods, the machine began the procedure as the gamma rays begun coursing within the four people labeled Simon Utrecht, Ann Darnell, James Darnell, and Michael Steel. Within another minute, the atmospheric pressure began pouring in as Simon and the others started experiencing chances inside them. Steel's form changed into a 8 foot tall metal being, while James was becoming a being of pure energy. Ann's form changed to a being of pure gas, as Simon's skin changed orange with yellow markings on his face and his eyes turned white. However, the machine manfunctions as the facility explodes, leaving only Utrecht, Ann, James, and Steel alive from the explosion. They burst out of the rubble as they saw what the experiment did to them, while they looked at each other experiencing the chances when exposing with gamma rays and atmospheric radiation.

"What happened?" asked Ann Darnell

"The experiment blackfired, but the procedure worked! We've evolved!" he answered proudly as Steel crushed a rubble of rock with his metal hands

"What do we do now?" he replied with Utrecht and Jim leviating in the air and staring at the Baxter Building as he descened to a rooftop with Ann and Mike appeared

"Baxter Building?" Jim asked him

"Baxter Building." he answered receiving a smirk as the four gamma irridated beings headed towards the Baxter Building

Baxter Building, New York 3:59 P.M.

Ben, Sue, David, and Jason arrived back at the Baxter building after going out to celebrate before Sue and Ben left for tomorrow. David makes his way toward a closet but unknown to him, there was a Fantastic Four outfit inside as he grabbed it to show it at Jason, Ben, and Susan. Sue, Ben, and Jason sat at the couch only to see David walk in with a Fantastic Four outfit as all three eyes went wide at the sight what David was wearing in front of them.

"Check it out. I like good in a uniform." he said with a huge grin

"So, what do you guys think?" David asked the three with Ben and Sue looking down while Jason let out a small laugh

"Dave, why are wearing that outfit?" he replied

"What? What's wrong with it?" David says cocking his head slightly to one side

"Take it off." Ben demanded furrowing his eyebrows

"Ben..." David is cut off by Susan

"David, please." Sue spoke to David about, after he took out the outfit revealing to be only in his boxers as Sue Storm showed a blushed look on her face while Jason and Ben looked away

"Why are you in your underwear?" Jason asked repulsed

Before David could answer Jason, him, Sue, and Ben saw a being of a pure energy field showing his skeletion shoot out an blast at the living room of the F4.

ZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTT

However, Susan Storm managed to block the blast with a force field deflecting it the man with pure energy. David took the F4 outfit he had wore and put it back on as the four of them bolted up, while Susan and the others turned invisible. They made their way to the closet David found a F4 outfit, with Jason grabbing a Fantastic Four and putting it on. Ben and Sue look at each other, deciding to whether or not to donning their former F4 uniforms. Their thoughts are cut off by a woman made of pure gas and a orange skinned man with yellow markings on his face floated in front of them, while an 8 foot tall metal man were beside them.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Vector." points his finger at the woman with pure gas "This is Vapor," points at the metal man "Iroclad," and circled at the energy field made man "and X-ray. We're taking over this place now, you're washouts are nothing but old new-" Vector is cut off by a electric bolt from Jason

"That was annoyed." he declared as his hands were sparking with electricity

"Ben, Susie, you two get changed! We got this!" shouted David firing an impulse blast that sent both X-ray and Ironclad flying back

David conjures up a chronolight that leviated a few crates as X-ray shot out energy blasts, while Ironclad lunges at Jason. Jason remains calm as he shot out a megawatt at Ironclad that's sent him flying, only for Vapor to turn to pure gas and surround him with it. Her head, arms, and torso appeared as she grips Jason's face.

"How about a kiss?" she teased preparing to kiss Jason

All of a sudden, a force field closes in on Vapor trapping her inside. The intruders, along with David and Jason turned around to see Sue Storm and Ben Grimm in their F4 outfits as Ben changed into his purple glowing form and rammed Ironclad toward a wall that sent them flying down to the ground.

BOOOOOOOM

Sue brought out a force field to descend her and David, while Jason hovered down with static-like thrusters. They saw Ben fighting Ironclad intensely, with both of them sending blows to each other. Ironclad hits Ben by using a car as a blunt object, only for Ben to send a strong headbutt at Ironclad's head causing him to drop the car. Ben grabs a street lamp and bashes it at Ironclad, sending him flying toward a bus. Ben charged straight ahead at Ironclad, until the bus Ironclad impacted it hovered. The bus slams Ben to the ground, revealing Vector above it moving the bus with telekinesis. A red haired woman with a ponytail and green eyes, wearing a pink and purple shirt and stone-washed jeans went to pull Ben up from the ground Vector smirked. He started pulling the bus up preparing to launch it again at Ben, only for a lightning strike to hit him and for Ironclad to be shot with an impulse blast. Ben rotated around and saw Sue, Jason, and David above him, standing beside him as a crowd was cheering on seeing the four.

"The Fantastic Four are back!" said a woman from the crowd

"You go Thing!" says a man wearing a football jersey

"Did they get new members?" asked a man in a business suit, mostly a news anchorman approached them

"Invisible woman, who are your new members?" he asked Invisible woman

"David O'Kirk, aka Singularity." David answered for her

"Jason Long, just call me Lightning." Jason said as the red-headed girl with a ponytail and green eyes kissed him in the cheek showing a flushed look

"Does this means the Fantastic Four are back?" she asked Sue seeing Ben, David, and Jason staring at her, waiting for her to answer the redheaded woman's question

"Yes, yes we are." she answered with a grin


	2. Atlantis Attacks

Issue 2: Atlantis Attacks

Baxter Building. Manhatten, New York 4:40 P.M.

Now with the whole world knowing the Fantastic Four are back, the four sat back and wondered what to do now that the Fantastic Four were reformed. Susan and her team mates were in the main lab, with David going over some unknown data given to him by Carol Danvers. Jason was analyzing decrytions from a terminal as Ben went inside the lab, walking toward Sue.

"Susie, are you even sure if you want to put back the Fantastic Four together? Most of all, can David and Jason handle doing what we do?" Ben asked his fiance with Sue glancing at their friends David O'Kirk and Jason Long, then back at his fiance

"Ben, I'm sure they can handle it. If David and Jason can handle an alien invasion, liberating terrorists, and someone like Simon Utrecht and his so called U-foes, they can handle what we did in the good old days of the Fantastic Four." Sue replied reassuring Ben who groaned for a moment

"I hope you're right, Susie. I hope you're right, especially for whatever heads our ways from now on." he said back glancing at David and Jason

"Has anyone thought about who should be the team leader?" asked Jason still analyzing more algorithms

"It's obvious, the leader should be me." David answered for himself with Jason shaking his head in disapproval

"No, it shouldn't. You're not the leading type, David. I think it needs to be someone whose more experienced in leadership, someone who makes the calls in order to keep the team together and right on track." he explained

"Whoa, Whoa! Whose more experienced than me?" David replied turning to Jason

"Ben or Susie, but only one of them should be team leader. And I have a good feeling it'll be Susie, she's always had us pegged whenever it came to a plan." answered Jason glancing back at David

"I don't know if they even want the role for team leader. I mean I'd make a great and funny leader, Ben's our muscles, Susie's our defense on the team, and you're pretty much the offensive side of the team." David explained staring Jason while decoding the data given to him by Carol Danvers

"You're right on the defensive, offensive, and brawn on the team. But, you're not actually funny than you think you are dude." replied Jason as David corked his eyebrows

"Who's funnier than me?" he asked Jason and pausing his work on the unknown data slighty put off by someone been funnier than him

"DeadPool." Jason answered finally finished analying the decryted data analysis from S.H.I.E.L.D

"Even though he's less sane, he can't be that funny." David said in disbelieving someone is more funnier than him

"They called him the merc with the mouth for a reason." stated Jason sending analysis to S.H.I.E.L.D

"Yeah, you're right. As soon as he'll talk, he never shuts the hell up. I mean does he have a twin brother that's more badass and he's with the X-men right now? Like I was saying before, I just think one of them is funny and the other is a complete total badass. Anyway, what's with you and that red-headed hottie from earlier Jason? Does she got a name?" David replied with Jason looking away not showing his cheeks a little flushed

"Her name's Frankie, Frankie Raye. She's smart, peace loving and the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Like I had meant last time, ask Ben or Sue on who wants to be the leader of the F4." he explained hiding away his blush

"Susie, who's the leader of the F4 now? You or Ben?" David asked them with Ben and Susan looking at each other then back at David and Jason

"Well, we haven't-" Sue is cut off from a booming sound

BOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOM

"What the hell is that noise comin' from?" said Ben trying to concentrate the booming sound coming from down below

"I don't know, Ben. Let's find out." Jason declared with the F4 leaving the main lab and heading toward to where the sound was coming from

They were now in the hall way of their headquarters, hearing the booming sounds coming from the elevator. The sound became more and more intense, only for the elevator to crack open revealing a hand. A figure had came out of the elevator, it was obviously that the figure was human sized at the moment it entered. The figure reveals itself to be a pointed ear man with a spikey black flatop hairstyle, gills behind his ears, and feathered wings on his ankles. Susan Storm and Ben Grimm's eyes widened to know who this man was, Namor the king of Atlantis. He struggles to stand up of his own will, but he remained wounded and grunting in pain in front of the Fantastic Four as he fell to the ground floor uncounscious. Behind him was a woman with the same features as Namor only with long hair and a tiara picking up Namor from off the ground revealing herself as Namora, cousin of Namor.

"You all are in grave danger." she said as Ben and Jason helped Namor up

Main lab, Baxter Building. Manhatten, New York 4:50 P.M.

Namor was being revived in a vita pod in the lab with Ben staring at him in case he would go berserk like the time when the original Fantastic Four encountered him, while Jason was checking out Namor's vital signs as David eyed Namora talking to Sue. Ever since Namor and Namora had arrived in the headquarters of the reformed Fantastic Four, all David could do is stare at her all day as Jason and Ben noticed him eying Namora.

"Hey, lover boy! Stop your eying up your girlfriend, and help us out over here." said Ben with a smirk crossing his face as David blushed and headed back to Ben and Jason. But unknown to the three of them, Namor's eyes started to open up as they went wide with rage saying one thing

"Imperius Rex!" he yelled out as he punched both Ben and Jason, sending them both flying back only for David to put up a chronolight leviating Namor in low gravity

"Whoa,Whoa! Hey elf and wing footed dude, we need you to chill out. Relax, King Imperius. There's no need to go all Hulk on us." David suggested only for Namor to propel a punch toward David's way only for it to be caught by his cousin, Namora

"Namor, no! You must be calm, cousin. We did not come here to fight the surface dwellers, we came to warn them about the impending danger." she said calming down Namor

"You mentioned that we were in danger. From what exactly?" Jason asked the female sub-mariner

"Not what, but who. It was just a normal day at Atlantis, filled with the occasional duties of ruling an empire. While me, Namor, and our royal counsil were in the Throne room, we were attacked by a deadly coup. The barbarian king known as Attuma and his lackey Tigershark were in command of the coup and besieged Namor off the throne. Even though my counsin and I fought off the interlopers, we were still completely outnumbered by Attuma's forces. We came here to warn you about Attuma, to prepare for his invasion." said Namora

"Attuma wants to be king of my people, my throne. He will not succeed." added Namor growled

"And you need our help to take it all back. No worries, fish boy, we can give Attuma a butt-kickin and send him on his-" Ben is cut off by Namor who glares at him

"I did not come for your help, surface dweller!" he shouted with David glaring at Namor

"You're the one to talk, fish boy! You got your ass kicked by a under-the-sea barbarian! I mean you're suppose to be Imperius Rex, the King of frickin' Atlantis, and you still get owned!" Ben yelled back at the sub mariner while folding his arms

"How dare you challenge me! Do you really wish to face my might, Ben Grimm?!" Namor shouted angrily ready to fight the Thing

"Oh I do, waterboy! Bring it, elf ears!" Ben yelled getting into a fighting stance

"Enough, Both of you! This isn't the time to argue with each other." declared David holding two chronolights surrounding both Ben and Namor

"He is right, Namor. We did not come here to fight the Fantastic Four. We need their help against Attuma to take back Atlantis. We cannot do this on our own." Namora stated

"We need to come up with a plan. That way, we we can stop Attuma in his tracks." Susan declared to the rest of the Fantastic Four including Namora and Namor, except he was more irritated to come up with a strategy

"The time for planning is over! The time for an attack, should be now! I will not allow my kingdom to be taken!" said Namor as a hologram of Atlantis appeared in the lab forming up in front of all six

"Namor, we need a plan if you're going to take back Atlantis." the hologram shifts down at the palace "So, what we'll do is sneak into the palace, head toward the Throne room where Attuma would mostly be located and we can handle Attuma once we-" Jason's voice trails off as a booming sound is heard throughout the Baxter Building

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM

FABOOM FABOOM

"What the hell was that?" David replied feeling a little on edge

"The invasion has begun." answered Namora with the others heading toward the sound of the disturbance made recently as they left out of the hanger of the Baxter Building itself

Long Island, New York 5:08 P.M.

The newly improved Fantasticar made by David O'Kirk and Jason Long (resembles the one from Rise of the Silver Surfer, only difference that it has a hood roof and the middle seats are separated from each other) hovers through the city, with Namor and Namora flying behind them as people flee in terror of the Atlantean attack of Attuma. The Fantasticar arrives at the New York bay to a fleet of Atlanteans platoons marching forth on the docks, while Namor and Namora landed on the ground as the Atlantean armies weapons were pulled away by Lightning and Invisible woman. Singularity and the Thing landed beside them as Namor and Namora made themselves known to their people, only for some of the Atlanteans to kneel and some stand their ground.

"I am your rightfully king of Atlantis! As the rightful heir to the throne of Atlantis, I command this army to stand down!" Namor commanded as atlantean armies where confused on with who to follow, Namor or Attuma

"Attuma will not lead Atlantis, not even us to glory. He and Tigershark want to use you for their own benefits, to leave you completely discarded! Is this what you want for our people? Is this what you want for Atlantis?" Namora questions them with a horn being blown as a light blue skinned man with tentacles as a beard and a tigershark like humanoid revealed themselves to be Attuma and Tigershark as they approached the Fantastic Four including Namor and Namora

"Namor! I should have known you were the cause of this! And I see you brought help, from surface dwellers no least. How humilating for you." he growled glaring at the Sub-mariner, his cousin Namora, and the Fantastic Four

"Actually, you got the whole thing all wrong sea breath. We're here to see namor kick the crap out of you, so you and your friend there are pretty screwed." David mocked the barbarian chief and his lietenaut Tigershark with a glare being sent his way

"Do you who you speak to, surface-dweller?" Attuma threaten Singularity as him and Lightning let out a laugh

"An underwater Conan the barbarian rip-off? Oh no wait, you're braveheart! Just paint your face white and blue, and you'll definetely fit the part. Oh wait,no, nevermind. I can see you're already blue as it is." he replied jokingly

"Watch your tone, surface-dweller!" Attuma hissed

"Hmm, as tempting as it sounds. So, that's a no fish breath." David continously mocked as a smirk crossed his face in front of Attuma, with his eyes widen in rage as a screeching roar was heard behind Tigershark

A couple of squid-like tenatcles approached out of the ocean, being seen in front of the Fantastic Four along with Namor and Namora eyes widened with intensified shock. Three more tenatcles appeared out of the water, along with giant arms of a creature from the deep seas. A head and torso appears out of the sea, revealing it to be a combination of a gaint squid and shark-like teeth. The beast that stood in front of the Fantastic Four, Namor, and Namora was none other than the kraken.

"RRAAAAAGGGGGGGHHH!" roared the monster of sea

"What the hell is that thing?" David said half horrified and half shocked

"It is the Kraken. We have to send it back into the sea, we must get it from Attuma's belt. It is the only way to stop the Kraken." Namora answered as her and Namor got into fighting stances

"We. Are. So. Screwed." Jason said as the people in front of him agreed

"What's the plan, Susie?" David asked Sue staring Attuma and then at the Kraken until she had came up with an idea

"Ben, I need you and David to stall the Kraken from getting into the rest of the city. Me and Jason will deal with Attuma and Tigershark. Namor, I need you and Namora to-" she's cut off by the fact Namor and Namora rammed at Attuma and Tigershark

"I guess they got that part cover." Jason says seeing Namor and Namora charge at both Attuma and Tigershark like a torpedo

Ben and David went to the direction of the Kraken, thinking of a way to distract the Kraken while Sue and Jason dealt with Attuma. David pulls out two chronolights on four of the tentacles in the Fantasticar, while Ben rammed it from above the air.

BLLWWWWOOOMMM BBBLLLLWWWWOOOOOMMM

SMAASH

Ben tackled the Kraken on the head, with the beast shrugging him off of it. He held out tight as David fired off two impulse blasts at its face, completely staggering it sending it crashing down in front of the atlantean ships arriving to face the interlopers. Meanwhile, Jason uses his electro-magentic powers to remove Attuma's spear from his hand as Sue hits Attuma with a force field wall. David slows time down to quickly evade the striking force of the Kraken, along with getting Ben away from one of the blows as he allows time to play back to normal. Ben and David aim for the eyes of the Kraken, with Ben sending a striking blow and David letting out another impulse blast at the eyes as it descending back at sea defeated. Jason throws out two electric-like balls at Tigershark, who in return easily dodges the impact and attempts to charge at Jason.

However, Jason hovers in the air dodging the charge from Tigershark. Ben sents a strong hook at Tigershark, only for David to bring out a chronolight at Tigershark that holds him in place. Sue pulls the horn away from Attuma with a force field bubble as Tigershark attempted to stop her, only for Jason to create a giant metal ball from the Atlantean weapons and send it crashing at is tackled by Attuma, falling into the action as Namor and Namora dive in to save him. Namor rams into Attuma finishing their fight while Namora goes to save David as they were above ground with Namora giving David mouth-to-mouth. After three more tries of CPR, David gasps for air only to Namora staring at him with a smiling at him.

"You have fought well, David O'Kirk." she compliments as David smiled back at her with him getting up off the ground

"Thanks. You're not bad yourself, and you're so, so hot right now." he said to see her show a seductive smirk while she blew the horn that sent the Kraken heading back into the deep sea with the Atlantean army staring in awe

"Prehaps I should reward you, personally." she replied in a flirty tone

"Really? What do I get as a reward?" David asked the female Sub-mariner as she caressed his cheek

"I must not kiss and tell, David O'Kirk. For now, let's worry about Attuma first and then you will finally have your reward." she responded with Attuma being thrown into the air and impacted on the ground by Namor the Sub-mariner as the Atlantean army kneeled down to their true king, Namor the Sub-mariner

"I take it you won?" asked Jason

"Of course, I won." answered Namor

"No one takes my throne, no one. Not even this barbarian scum, but first I must attend to my people. I thank you, Fantastic Four." he added with the atlanteans kneeling over their king

"Someday, I will tolerate you surface-dwellers. Again, I thank you." he concluded as Namor, the atlanteans and Kraken, along with Namora left only for her to kiss David O'Kirk on the lips for five seconds as she left with her cousin

"Nice plan, team leader." Jason said to Susan

"Yeah, nice one Susan." replied David

"Way to go, Susie." Ben says with a warming embrace

"Thanks, guys. Now, let's go home." she declared with the Fantastic Four getting inside the Fantasticar

"You said at, Susie. I got to head back to see what kind of reward Namora has in stored for me." he responded with Ben, Sue, and Jason shook their heads as they laughed

"Come on, guys. It can happen." David said with the F4 heading away from the docks in the Fantasticar and taking off as they head back home

Hanger bay. Baxter Building, New York 5:31 P.M.

The Fantasticar landed inside the compound of the Baxter Building, with the Fantastic Four stepping outside as a mechanical voice made itself known to the F4.

"Welcome back, Ms. Storm. I trust everything went well?" said the voice with a small grin crossing Susan's face

"Yes, H.E.R.B.I.E. Did we got any calls while we dealing with the crisis?" she replied

"As a matter of fact, yes. S.H.I.E.L.D requested your assistance. Also, it appears that Captain America has returned." H.E.R.B.I.E stated with the eyes of the Fantastic Four popping up opened

"Wait, Captain Bluetights is back?" David asked in a confused and surprised tone

"It's Captain America, Mr. O'Kirk." H.E.R.B.I.E corrected David

"Why is he back all of a sudden?" Ben asked curious why Captain America

"Something tells me we're about to find out Ben." answered Jason as he narrowed his eyes at the window, which showed a S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier hovering from above the Baxter Building itself.


	3. New Enemy

Issue 3: New Enemy

Unknown location. Washington, D.C. 8:12 p.m.

In the destroyed ruins of Washington D.C., an underground base belonging to the terrorist group known as Hydra is under attack with a searing explosion burning the living people that were trying to escape. Two Hydra soldiers kept firing at a strange form in the hallway beside them, using little effort they had in them. It was a reptilian being with a furrowed chin, pointed ears, and about six foot eight tall wearing a purple chest plate and black armor. The reptilian being turned out to be a Skrull as he charges at the two Hydra soldiers, killing both of them by slamming their heads toward a wall now bloodied.

BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

WHOOOOOOOSSSSSHHH

The Skrull started forming wings on his back and flew out of the elevator, ramming out of the underground Hydra base and soared away in the night sky from his captive imprisonment.

Meeting room, Triskelion. Manhatten, New York 8:44 p.m.

The Fantastic Four sat waiting for the Ultimates to arrive, while Sue saw David pacing around back and forth impatiently. Jason was levitating two pens with his magnetic powers, while Ben had his feet on the meeting room folding his arms behind his back savoring the time to get comfortable. Suddenly, the door opens up revealing Ultimates Iron man, Thor, and Captain America along with Carol Danvers. Once they entered the meeting room, David stop pacing while Ben and Jason turned their attention to the Ultimates.

"Miss Storm, thank you for coming here to meet us. I suppose there's no need for introductions since everyone knows everyone." said Carol Danvers sitting down

"Ms. Storm, Mr. Grimm." Cap looks at David and Jason "Mister O'Kirk, Mister Long." Cap concludes with a straight face

"Captain, Tony, and Thor." Jason greets shaking their hands

"Bluetights, Shell-head, and Goldilocks." David said to the three Ultimates who smirked at the remark David gave except Captain America

"America." he corrected clearly annoyed at David's wise-cracks

"Is there a reason why you called us here? This seems urgent all of a sudden." Sue replied getting to the matter at hand

"Right, down to business. During a investigation of hidden underground Hydra base, an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D agent was suppose to deliever us information from the insurgents. However, there was a problem. The base was destroyed with everyone dead including the informant, the cause was this." Carol Danvers explained standing up as she played the tape recording that showed security footage of Hydra soldiers shooting at a reptilian being with green skin, furrowed chin, and large pointy ears unleashing chaos at the Hydra base "It seems this alien disagreed with them on their hospitality. I've also called down Geheneris HaloSon Mahr-vell to explain the alien situation." she replies as Captain Mahr-vell entering as he had an appearance of a black haired Caucasian human with blue eyes and still wearing his Kree uniform "Mahr-vell, you can take it from here." she concludes sitting back down

"Where to start, the alien attacking the Hydra base is known as a Skrull. My race the Kree, we are at war with the Skrull empire. They are the arch rivals of the Kree empire." he stated

"We've met and fought a Skrull from another dimension where Thor is President." Susan recalled remembering entering that dimension

"When did you... Oh wait, you guys did went to that dimension at one-time." David said remembering Sue and Ben went to that dimension once

"I'm guessing the ones we have in our dimension are different, since they can breathe in Earth's air as this one is still alive." Jason replied pointing at the Skrull in the security footage

"Correct. Luckily, S.H.I.E.L.D recovered a blood sample of the Skrull not destroyed." Mahr-vell says as the screen shifted to satellite infrared bio-signatures "Blue for surroundings, White for friendly, and the red dot is our little friend from the Hydra base. And it looks like he's heading for- Mahr-vell is cut off as a speeding figure crashing in the meeting room, in front of the Ultimates and the Fantastic Four. The figure turned out to be the Skrull, with Ben changing into his glowing purple form as he charges at the Skrull only for the Skrull to send him flying back to a wall. The Skrull attempted to bash at Ben, only for a force field to surround him in a force field ball as the Skrull glancing at her and the rest of the Fantastic Four

"Who are you? Why are you here?" she questioned the Skrull who showed a glance at her, David, and Jason while the Ultimates went to get their gear on

"I am Titannus, and I will bring honor to the Skrull empire!" yelled said person as he breaks through the force field

"Mahr-vell, is the suit and those Nega-bands ready?" Carol asked Mahr-vell who flew him and carried her away from the battle

"They're ready. They're in the lab, Carol." he answered with Carol held on tighter to Mahr-vell

"Good." she said back heading for the lab so Carol could equip test out both the suit and Nega-bands

Meanwhile, Jason launches a megawatt bolt at Titannus who was sent flying down a road as a couple of trucks drived unaware of what was going on right now.

BOOOOOOOM

Fortunately, the drivers stopped at the sight of Titannus getting up and glaring straight at them as he kicked both trucks away only for a magnetic field to catch them and set them down on the ground with Jason hovering above them. Titannus rams Jason in the air, only for two force fields to slam against Titannus. From above, Ben lands on Titannus with his fists which impacted him on the ground.

SMMAAAASSSHHH

David released a mid range impulse blast at Titannus, while Jason unleashed a lightning storm as David quickly got out of the way.

KRAAAKOOOOOMMMM

David and Jason narrowed their eyes at the sight of the recent lightning strike Jason sent at Titannus way, only for him to grab both David and Jason by the head. A force field forms itself on Titannus' head revealing to be Sue Storm as Ben sent Titannus flying with an uppercut, only to be sent back toward the ground by an energy blast from above. They looked up in the sky and saw Carol Danvers in a sleeveless black bodysuit with a red chest that had a yellow thunderbolt with glowing wrist bands and a black cowl that covered her face, only revealing her eyes, mouth, and chin along with a red sash around her waist. Captain Mahr-vell stood flying beside, with a smirk and folding his arms together.

"Wow." said both David and Jason

"Well, boys. What do you think?" Carol replied with a grin crossing her face

"That was epic." David said with Jason nodding his head in reply

"Whoo, girl power!" Susan cheered at Carol with both her and Mahr-vell hovering down on the ground

"So, what sort of name you came up with to call yourself there Carol?" Ben asked her

"For now, just call me Ms. Marvel." she answered liking the sound of that name

"Ms. Marvel." Jason says pointing at Carol and back to Mahr-vell "Captain Mahr-vell, Captain Marvel. That would work pretty good." Jason concluded stroking his chin

"So, what we do with gruesome here? I'm dyin' to know what's gonna with Tiny here." Ben replied pointing at the downed Skrull

"We'll put them in a containment cell for now. Thanks for the help, Fantastic Four." she thanked while her and Mahr-vell flew away

"Wow, we really the greatest heroes." said Sue as her and the rest of the Fantastic Four called for the Fantasticar

"Not Susie," the Fantasticar arrives as the Fantastic Four go inside "we're the world's greatest heroes." David concluded with a smile as the Fantasticar flew back to the Baxter Building


	4. the Search

Issue 4: the Search

Six months later, Thursday. Hanger Bay, Triskelion. Manhatten, New York 11:16 p.m.

Nick Fury walked by Captain Marvel and Carol Danvers also known as Ms. Marvel, who were putting on the finishing touches of a hi-tech ship from the Children of Tomorrow along with technology from Stark Industries, resources from Horizon labs, fuel source from Oscorp and engineering from Mahr-vell and Tri-Corp. Both Mahr-vell and Carol turned around to face Nick Fury with a salute, only Mahr-vell just nodded who also acknowledged it.

"Danvers, Mahr-vell, how are we doing?" he asked

"We're finished Gen. Fury, everything's solid. We'll have it ready tomorrow." answered Ms. Marvel

"Is the navigation system online, Mahr-vell? We need to be ready to the rest of the gems before someone else does." Fury replied sternly

"We will be ready, General. Which leads me to one question, who do you have in mind for this expedition into space?" asked Mahr-vell looking at him

"You'll find out tomorrow." he answered with a smirk on his face

Friday. Living room, Baxter Building. Manhatten, New York 10: 42 a.m.

Susan and her husband Ben were cooking breakfast, while Jason and Frankie walked in sitting down with them. All of a sudden, everyone in the living room started hearing laughter coming from David's room while everyone shook their heads with a smirk being seen by Frankie. They heard a door open up and closed, along with foot steps besides David's being heard as Susan, Ben, Jason, and Frankie saw David and two women walked in the living room. David was completely shirtless only wearing silver gray sweatpants, while two women on the other hand were wearing oversized t-shirts as small gowns showing some legs.

"Do I really want to know?" Jason asked David with his eyebrow quirked and held his arm around Frankie's waist

"It's best you don't, my friend." David answered sitting down while both women leaned on him "So, guys, what we having today?" David asks Ben and Sue

"Something called make your breakfast." Ben said with David glancing at him, Sue, and Jason

"What did I do?" he asked confused

"Blew up Ben's beer can on his face and mooched off me." Jason answered with him and Frankie getting up from the couch

"That happened by accident!" David exclaims raising his arms up "And, I don't mooch off of you Jason. When have I ever mooched off of you?" he asked his friend Jason

"September 10, high school." Jason answered recalling his and David's lives in high school

"That was only once, I needed you to cover for me while I was trying to ask Lucy Simpson out." David pointed out

"I remember that, she said she wasn't interested in preppy kids. Surprisingly, she went out with one of the nerds." Jason replies recalling his history David and Jason spent in high school

RIING RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG

"Now who could that be at this hour in the morning?" Susan asked herself, while pondering who was calling them as she went to get the phone

A phone ringed near the living room, with Susan picking up the phone and answering as Ben, Jason, and David wondered who was calling them at this hour in the morning. David gently moved both of the women off of him, while Jason and Ben went closer to hear in the conversation to whoever Susan was on the phone with. David pours himself a glass of orange juice as he walks towards Sue after she hangs up the phone, with all eyes staring at her. There was now a long silence, leaving David to walk up front to her as he take a sip.

"Who was that on the phone?" he asked, with him and everyone in the living room still staring at her

"Nick Fury. He says that the ship is ready." Sue told them with Ben, David, and Jason showing surprised expressions on their faces

"Already? Did Fury mention what he needed, Susie?" her now husband Ben Grimm asked her while she nodded her head

"He needs us on the expedition at 4 O' clock. Fury says he has a team for us to go on the expedition with us." Susan explained looking at her husband and two teammates in the eyes

"Who do we have for our expedition? Did Fury mention anyone?" Ben asked as Sue nods her head

"No, he didn't. All he told me was to be there, that was the only thing he said." Sue replies getting ready

Launch site, Triskelion. Manhatten, New York 3:50 p.m.

The Fantasticar makes its way into the launch site of the Triskelion, to where the ship being launched for the expedition, descending into a nearby pad as Nick Fury approached once the Fantastic Four step out of the Fantasticar. They brought along some luggage and equipment for the expedition, while a few people came from behind Fury wearing space exploration suits, they knew the first two were Carol Danvers and Geheris Haloson Mahr-vell but not the rest of the team. The third was a african american man with a buzzcut, given the fact that a maintence was a Iron man-like armor inside the ship, while the fifth one was a woman with orange tiger like fur, long red hair, and cat-like eyes. A black armored suit went inside the S.H.I.E.L.D ship while two women appeared in front of them. One was a neck length brown haired woman wearing golden gauntlet, while the other one was a woman with green skinned woman who looked liked a female version of the Hulk. And the last person was a man with a military dark shaven hair stepped beside Nick Fury, with a look of determination on his face. The ship itself looked deeply futuristic, partially due to the combination of Chidren of Tomorrow technology and the facilities used by Stark Industries along with Tri-Corp, Oscorp, and Horizon labs.

"Fantastic Four, so glad you could make it. I'd like for you to meet your team for the space exploration expedition." Fury said "You know Colonel James Rhodes codename: War Machine and Dane Whitman codename: Black Knight, he's already inside. But to those you don't know, this is Daisy Johnson codename: Quake," motioning his hand toward the woman wearing the golden gauntlets "Greer Grant Nelson codename: Tigra" pointing the red haired woman "David, you and Jason already know Dr. Ross." receving a smile from Betty Ross "And this is lieutenant Logan Somers codename designation Super Soldier." said man gives Sue Storm and her team mates a military salute

"I take it that is our exploration team you set for us, seeing as how they're preparing for depart, General." Jason stated observing the moving force of everyone preparing the ship that will send them into space

"That's correct, Long. You four are going to space to find the rest of those gems, so the boys at Project: Pegasus can keep them out of harm's way." Fury said heading closer to the Fantastic Four with a grim look on his face. "If those gems fall into the wrong hands, it could for the whole world, the universe even." David cocks his head to see supplies and resources being moved inside the spaceship

"So everything's inside? We need to have everything we need for the expedition." David O'Kirk replied

"The supplies and resources are already inside Mister O'Kirk, we should ready get under way for the countdown. You've got six minutes to get inside your suits once we get in the ship, Ma'am, sirs." Super soldier said saluting and heading back in the ship as Sue glanced back at the Fantasticar while Ben, David, and Jason got their stuff out of it as Super soldier turns back for a moment "Welcome to the Pegasus I, F4." he said back with a smirk

"HERBIE, take the Fantasticar back to the Baxter Building." she commanded the artifical intelligence known as HERBIE as ordered

"Yes, Mrs. Grimm." said HERBIE as the Fantasticar flys away back to the Baxter Building after the Fantastic Four, heading straight for the ship to take off in a few minutes

"I can't believe this ship is finally ready, about time! Off into space at last. One small step for man, one giant leap for David O'Kirk." David said, grinning cheerfully. "Finally! I get to explore space for the first time

Ben grins smugly at David "I agree with ya on that one Davy, but you're not going in alone. Besides, someone has to keep you in check." he said now heading to their quarters of the ship.

"They've got everything in this ship, valuable electronics, resources, power, and supplies to last us near a full year." Sue said, now turning her head toward Jason who seemed depressed all of a sudden. "Jason, are you alright?"

Jason snaps back into reality, now whirled his head towards Susan who showed a worried look on her face. "I'm alright, Susie. It's just... I told Enid that I would get her a souvenir from space a while back before... you know. I just wish she was here now." Jason said looking up for a moment while walking, then held his face down. The promise he make for Reed's little sister Enid meant he would keep it, before Reed's insany

"She'd be happy, Jason." Susan said, with her hand on Jason's shoulder

"I know, Susie. I hope she's looking at us now." Jason says, glancing back Susan with a smirk as they were into quarters to put their luggage away and change into their space exploration suits, with their fantastic four outfits inside

the Fantastic Four made their way to the cockpit of the ship to await countdown to launch, with Super soldier along with three more people in astronaut suits arrive at the cockpit. The first two were Betty Ross which they already knew, but the last one was a complete mystery to them. The last person was a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes, she also had luscious lips along the way. The Fantastic Four strapped themselves into their seats, ready to take off into their exploration to space as the long brown haired woman rode along as Ben Grimm's co-pilot.

"Ya got a name there, miss...?" Ben's voice trails out of not knowning the brown haired woman's name

"Morse. Barbara Morse, call me Bobbi. I'm also you're co-pilot codename: Mockingbird." she says starting up the systems to the ship "S.H.I.E.L.D command, this is Pegasus I, we are ready to go. I repeat, we are ready for liftoff."

"Stand by Pegasus I, await for further instructions. Estimated countdown should begin in two minutes."

"Roger that, S.H.I.E.L.D command." she says flicking off the radio. "First time to be sent into space?"

"Yeah, you?" Ben asked agent Morse, who answered with a nod as David leans back on the seat relaxed and sighs

"Space, the final frontier. These are the glory days of the space ship known as Pegasus I-" Jason happens to cut him off

"Why are you quoting Star Trek?" he asked quirking his eyebrow at David

"Because space is a final frontier, man. The same goes for Next Generation and Voyager, except for Enterprise. God that show sucked." David replied to Jason as the radio flicked back on

"Pegasus I, commence liftoff."

"Copy that, SHIELD command. Over and out." said Ben Grimm

"Thruster engaged, navigation system online, core enable. We're ready to go." Mockingbird says with a smirk crossing her face as she starts the ships systems

"Liftoff in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Liftoff"

WWWWWHHHHOOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHHHH

Pegasus I immediately takes off the launch pad, soaring into the sky at impressive speed. Pegasus I soared farther through the sky, until it finally reached space as everyone inside saw in awe of the view of outer space along with Earth's moon. Sue and Ben had been into space before at one time, but David and Jason's eyes were widened with awestruck and amazement of actually being in space for the first time of their lives. Suddenly, they find themselves being warped into space as Mockingbird gripped a lever down on the controls to the ship. During warp, Super Soldier gets up from his chair and walked towards the Fantastic Four with his both his hands behind his back.

"I've been told by General Fury to fill you in on this space expedition, the reason why you four are in this expedition." he said, glancing at the Fantastic Four "A prisoner that you four, along with Captain Danvers and Mahr-vell encounted Titannus, escaped from the Triskelion and took the infinity gems. The infinity gauntlet also got taken away too." he finished explaining as the Fantastic Four's expression went completely shocked at the discovery of the infinity gems being taken

"How did Titannus escape? He was locked away in the Raft, one of the most secure prisons on Earth." Susan stated

"That's what SHIELD has been trying to figure out lately, nothing hasn't come up on how it happened." Lieutenant Somers replies sitting down on a seat "They believed someone had hacked into the systems, causing him to break out from statis. He ramaged in the raft, taking the infinity gems and gauntlet with him."

"Luckily, we were able to place a tracer inside him courtesy of Mahr-vell. This ship right here was designed after we encountered Titannus, with a little help from the Children of Tomorrow, we're starting to get these babies in the near future someday." Mockingbird says still on the steering wheel of the ship with Ben Grimm piloting it along with her

"Do we know if Titannus could be heading back to the Skrull empire? That's mainly the place he would be in right now." said Jason as he brought up a holographic map of the galaxy, showing the location of sections of the Kree, Skrull, along with different other sentient species in the galaxy

"That is right, Jason Long. However he didn't, instead he landed here on this quadrant." Mahr-vell answered pointing at a small red light northwest of the map which was close enough to the Skrull empire

"That's strange." Betty says, looking back at the location as he glanced at Mahr-vell. "Why would Titannus stop there? it's not part of the Skrull terriority." she replied as the ship stopped out of warp

"You're right, it isn't. What reason could he have for stopping toward that planet?"

"Maybe he wanted to snooze off somewhere. A big guy like him would tend to do that." David joked with everyone in the cockpit staring at him "What?"

BWOOOOM

The ship is suddenly under attack from unknown alien ships, with Ben manuevering away from the dog fight while Mockingbird got the turrets online as her and Super soldier take a shot at a few of them. Meanwhile, everyone got in the upper deck and lower deck of the ship took defensive measures by placing the shields up on the ship and repairing the damage done from outside the ship. Sue and Jason equipped into their space exploration ships along with Captain Marvel and Ms. Marvel, while War Machine and Black Knight were outside in space, fighting the fighters that came at them.

ZZZZZZZZZAAAAAZZZZZZZTTTT

A fighter shoots a energy beam at both War Machine and Black Knight, only for a force field to pop up and shield them from the impact. They spunned around and saw Invisible woman, Lightning, Ms. Marvel, and Captain Marvel coming in to aid them against the appending invaders. Jason uses his magnetic powers, easy causing to the fighters to be halted back, while he brought one of the ships towards Susan and the group. Inside the fighter, they saw a squid-like alien with tentacles on its head with the facial appearance striking a human resemblance only gills on their necks and dark black eyes. The alien was speaking into its native language, leaving everyone to be confused and unable to understand it as Mahr-vell held out a small device to translate the alien language.

"I am Geherenis Haloson Mahr-vell of the Kree Empire. This is Susan Storm Grimm, Jason Long, Captain Carol Danvers, Colonel James Rhodes, and Dane Whitman of Earth. Why have you attacked us?"

"Kree? Human? We thought you were the others from the planet we escaped. You and your companions should flee, Kree!"

"Wait, what do you mean by fleeing this world? Is that planet one of the Skrull empire colonies?" Sue asked the squid

"No, the world below us is a dangerous jungle planet called Turoka. It would be wise to go there, the habitats are somewhat known to be hostile." he replied, with Jason releasing the alien ships from his magnetic grip on them

"We can't leave. We're looking for a Skrull named Titannus who took the Infinity gems along with the Infinity gauntlet." Sue explained as the squid-like alien eyes widened with shakened fear

"The Infinity gauntlet?! Why does a Skrull have the Infinity gauntlet?!" the alien nearly shouted with everyone looking back at each other and back at the alien

"It's a little hard to explain, but can you give us any advice before we head for Turoka?" Ms. Marvel asked

"Stay out of the inhabitats sights, that is all the advice I could give you." he answered in a waringly tone

"Thanks. By the way, who are you?" Jason asked the squid-like alien being

"I am Ra'Lok H' Sor, and I am a Turlin from the planet Quertila. I wish you good fortune, travellers." Ra'Lok said as him and the rest of his people fled the planet and went back to their homeworld

"Well, do we takes our chances and go into a hostile alien world along with an angry Skrull that holds a grudge or do we go all sneaky like?" David asked flicking his communicator to Susan and Jason's frequency as they glanced at Carol and Mahr-vell

"We'll think of something as we go. We're coming back inside, open up the airlock David." Sue replied with everyone else went back inside the Pegasus

Due to the information they received from Ra'Lok H'Sor, Sue and the others were thinking of a decision while the ship descended into Turoka. After a hour later, everyone came to a decision once they landed on the alien planet. They decided to look for Titannus while avoiding the hostile inhabitats in Turoka, or if possible, establish some sort of peaceful solution to use for the inhabitats. Meanwhile in a cave in Turoka, Titannus stood holding the Infinity gems in one hand while holding the Infinity gauntlet in the other hand as he stared at both of the items in his hands. Titannus just smirks at the sight of the Infinity gauntlet, hoping it would please the Skrull empire and look to him as their emperor.

"Soon... Soon I will finally rule the Skrull empire! For both Skrull and deviant!" Titannus yelled with pride as a shadowy figure appeared behind him

"I do not think so, Skrull." the figure said

"Who dares denies me of my purpose?!" he shouted back as the figure stepped into the light revealing to be Ronan the accuser

"The son of Thanos, still licking your father's boot?" Titannus taunted

"Still banished by your beloved empire?" Ronan countered back, with Titannus glaring as he began charging him, only to be sent flying away by Ronan himself

BBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

"arrgghhh..." Titannus groaned, with his vision still blurry hardly keeping his eyes up at the moment during the impact on the ground

"Now that I have your attention, Skrull. I have something to discuss with you." Ronan says holding his mace with two hands


	5. Old Friends Returning

**Author's note: I have decided to bring out the return of the New Ultimates in the story, I'm still not sure yet. I may also also do one shots of different heroes someday in the Marvel section. Anyway, please review and enjoy.**

Issue 5: Old Friends Returning

Jungle rain forest. Planet Turoka, 11:24 a.m.

In the bizarre and mysterious alien rain forest of the jungle planet Turoka, Invisible woman along with Tigra, Betty Ross under the codename: Lady Jade, Singularity, Lightning, and Super soldier cruising through the jungle remaining undetected by sentient hostile beings on Turoka. Tigra was wearing a traditional outfit when she wore it during her time with the West Coast Ultimates, matching her size well only being a one piece outfit. Lady Jade was wearing a purple no sleeve vest exposed her cleavage and stomach, along the way purple matching shorts with black stripes and purple fingerless gloves on her hands. Logan Somers aka Super soldier was wearing a black short sleeve bodysuit with a blue torso, red chest, and a white on the middle of the suit and a brown pouch utility belt. He also wore black combat gloves along the way, a device on his left wrist while a light shield resembling Captain America's first shield. Sue Storm, David O'Kirk and Jason Long on the other hand, were wearing their new Fantastic Four outfits new and improved on their old Fantastic Four outfits for the past five or six months. The outfit were blue as usual, only short sleeve now instead of long sleeve than the original. They were blue with black insets that went from the shoulders and chest, with a new Fantastic Four emblem on their chest (Fantastic Four movie costume only short-sleeved just only for Turoka).

"Damn bugs, they're flying all over us." Tigra growled, swatting the flies that came at her as Lady Jade was doing the same

"I definetely agreed with you on that one, Tigra. The sooner we find Titannus, the sooner we could get the hell out of here." she stated, slightly annoyed of having bugs swoop in on her while all of the bugs suddenly came to Lightning that they became electrified with everyone looking straight at him

"Dude, you're a human bug zapper. Why didn't let you go in first?" Singularity replies, slightly grinning

"We'll find out as soon as we can, people. For now, we keep moving." Super soldier says, glancing at the group. "We can't let Titannus leave this planet with those Infinity gems and that gauntlet." he declared, moving the bushes and vines out of his way

"Why would Titannus head to in a hostile alien world? Why didn't he just go back to the Skrull empire?" Susan asked, moving through the bushes

"Well let's think on it, shall we?" David said. "He happens to be a giant ass Skrull in possession of both the Infinity gems and the Infinity gauntlet, a possible tendency of taking over the Skrull Empire, and taking over the entire universe." he jokes, with Susan, Tigra, and Lady Jade rolling their eyes with a smirk. "Unless of course, he's just here to rest, get his energy up, or probably just-"

"DAVID!" yelled both Invisible woman and Lightning

"What? I'm just saying. I mean, why else could he be do-" Singularity was cut off when all of a sudden...

THHWWWOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

A booming sound was heard in six miles away from the group, with alien-like birds scattering away from what was going on. Super soldier pulls out a pair of binoclaurs, viewing the birds leaving away from what was six miles away from them. Invisible woman gives Super soldier a lift in the sky, with Lieutenant Somers getting a better viewpoint on where the sound was coming from. In the distance, there was a crater where two beings were fighting intensely below the crator with one of them revealing to be Titannus. The other one however, was completely different to Super soldier as Invisible woman and Lightning hovered beside him with lieutenant Somers giving the binoclaurs to Susan Storm. Invisible woman held onto the binoclaurs realizing the first alien fighting was definetely Titannus himself, but her eyes widened at who the next one was.

"Ronan? What is he doing here?" Susan says, wondering why the son of Thanos was here on Turoka

"As in Ronan the Accuser, son of Thanos?" Jason asked Sue, who nodded her head in answer. "And if he's here... we need to hurry, now."

"Alright there, Jason." replied Sue, with Tigra, Lady Jade, and Singularity being levitated by a force field by invisible woman as they fly toward the battle with Titannus and Ronan the Accuser

Meanwhile, in six miles...

THUD THUD

Ronan the Accuser is sent flying back to the ground by Titannus as he charged him dead on, with Ronan slightly holding his mace and pointing at Titannus. He then viciously slams his mace directly at Titannus, sent spinning away toward a few tress. The Accuser walks to where the Skrull deviant was sent flying into, only for a couple of trees to be sent hovering toward him while he swung his mace at the trees as he broke them apart with Titannus ramming into him unexpectedly.

BBBOOOOOOOOMMMMM

"Rrrrryaaaaaahhhh!" Titannus roared, sending blow to blow across and toward Ronan the Accuser's face

However, Ronan catches the next blow as he headbutts Titannus along with delievering a striking blow impacting on his chest. Titannus retaliates by sending an uppercut towards the accuser's chin along with a few blows to the chest, only for Ronan to bash him on his back as kneeled down on the ground. Ronan prepared to deliever a final blow until suddenly, he was propelled by an invisible force along the way, levitating him all of a sudden. The mysterious and invisible force turned out to be Invisible woman, Singularity, and Lightning along with Super soldier, Tigra, and Lady Jade standing in front of him and the Skrull deviant Titannus while said Skrull stood up. Then suddenly, the Pegasus hovers above Ronan the Accuser and Titannus the Skrull deviant, with the Thing landing on the ground along with War Machine, Black Knight, Captain Marvel and Ms. Marvel hovering above both of them as well.

"Susan Storm and Benjamin Grimm of the Fantastic Four, we meet again." Ronan then glances at David O'Kirk and Jason Long. "Strange I thought your brother Jonathan Storm and Reed Richards would be here as well, but instead I see two new members of the four. Now tell me, where is your brother and Reed Richards?" he replied glancing at Sue and Ben, who looked down while David and Jason glance at Ronan

"Her brother is with another group of heroes called the X-Men." David says, balling his fist up because of the next part he was going to say but hated and regretted to say most of all. "And Reed Richards went power hungry and betray the Fantastic Four along with the rest of us." he explained harshly, being reminded of Reed's conquest

"I have always known that Reed Richards thought of himself as the smartess being in the universe, however he was sourly mistaken I presume?" Ronan asked

"You have no idea at all, we all still hate him for what he did." Sue muttered under her breath, with Ben looking away over believing the friend he knew in school went mad with power

"Why are you here with Titannus, Accuser? Especially alone by yourself, you don't have your father's guard with you?" Mahr-vell demanded, with Ronan slightly glancing at the Kree science captain

"That remains none of your concern, neither does it for the rest of your companions." said the Accuser as a couple of unknown dropships descend behind Ronan he Accuser, with foot soldiers of the late Thanos' rule stood behind the Accuser

"As you can see, you all are completely surrounded." Ronan the Accuser says, grinning with satisfaction only for Titannus to laugh hysterically all of a sudden as everyone including Ronan looks at him entirely confused

"I beg to differ." Titannus said, smirking. "I have been to this planet before, I am this planet's ruler since my exile from the Skrull empire!" he cackled as everyone started hearing bushes being snapped and moved, which could only mean one thing, the inhabitats of planet Turoka were on Titannus' side

The inhabitats of Turoka seemed to have an elfish-like humanoid in nature, with pale white skin along with five fingers and five toes. Each of them had yellow eyes, oval pointy ears, and long white hair wearing light weight metal armor. Two more step out of the wilds only looking more different any of the others, one male and the other female. The male had a bronze helmet covering his face except his eyes and mouth, holding some sort of technology like spear in his hand. The female Turokan was completely different the others, wearing a tiara and golden light armor. Her eyes were aqua blue and her hair was silver-white as she held up a combi stick with a crystal intacted on the top of the spear, aiming it directly at Ronan the Accuser, his forces, and along the way Titannus who were completely shocked to see the inhabitats turn against him.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, still seeing the Turokans aim at him beside Ronan and his army. "You dare to-" he was cut off when a blast impacted on him as he was sent flying back toward Ronan's way, sending both of them crash into Ronan's own army

"We do not answer to you anymore, Titannus." the Turokan woman said with royalty in her bloodline as two figures suddenly hovered down in front of the Turokan warriors and the expedition team in the distance.

Both Susan Storm and Ben Grimm along with David O'Kirk and Jason Long catching of the figure hovering down above them, while Ronan's forces fled away in their dropships with a few soldiers grabbing Titannus and bringing him with them. Ronan the Accuser glanced back at the two figures for a second before heading back into the dropship where his forces, grinding his teeth of being outnumbered as the dropship left in space. Meanwhile out Turoka, the two figures descended down to the ground on their feet making their appearances known to the expedition group and the Fantastic Four. One was a female that looked human with blonde hair and blue eyes, but was wearing clothing asgardian like. She carrying a greatsword in her hands, placing back in her sleath as winged pegasus was behind her showing a smirk at everyone all of a sudden. The last figure was a man with his whole body covered in silver, along with a board that could be describe like a surfer's on Earth. Sue Storm, Ben Grimm, along with everyone else except the Turokans eyes were widened with surprise and shocked seeing the Norrin Rad the Silver Surfer and Barbara Norris aka Valkyrie standing in front of them.

"Norrin!" Sue says, hugging the Silver Surfer with a embrace but glances at Valkyrie who she was still shocked to see as Susan loosens her hug on Silver Surfer. "Valkyrie, you're alive. But what are you doing here?"

"There is a matter we need to discuss." the Surfer says, stern and ugrently tone of voice with Valkyrie showing a straight face

"This is important." Valkyrie said, with a grim tone


	6. Welcome to Exodus Prime

**Author's note: Alright everyone, today I'm giving out a surprise cameo from two certain known Marvel characters of a certain group that travel in space. Please, review, read, and enjoy. That is all.  
**

Issue 6: Welcome to Exodus Prime

Iega, Turoka's moon 2:19 p.m.

Silver Surfer and Valkyrie were explaining their situation to why they were in Turoka, and now with the expedition. They were explaining to the Fantastic Four and the rest of the expedition on Iega, going from how they were in Turoka to now discussing their problem to everyone. After given some of the information about why Norrin and Barbara Norris were with them now, Super Soldier rubbing his chin while everyone else except the Fantastic Four glanced back at each other then back at the Silver Surfer and Valkyrie. Ben was scratching his head while Sue was putting her mind in all of everything told to her, pacing herself back and forth rubbing her temple. Jason placed his hands together at the information about the situation revealed while David on the other hand, strolled his chin while eying at Valkyrie up and down.

"So you mean to tell us that, Ronan, along with the Skrull and mostly the Kree will want in on taking the Infinity gauntlet for themselves?" Super Soldier asked, showing a cautious but almost stern look

"Yes. Ever since the rumors spread of the Infinity gauntlet, there will races like the Kree and the Skrulls who would want to use it for their own benefit." Surfer replied. " I was told by one of the Watchers, Uatu, that the Infinity gauntlet would fall into the wrong hands. But he did not say who."

"So on this trip we'll be facing intergalactic power hungry overloads, an entire armada, and Ronan? Is anyone around noticing our odds here?" David retorted

"Hopefully, both the Skrull and Kree will be fighting to even notice us taking it back." Jason stated, turning his gaze to Mahr-vell and Carol Danvers. "Mahr-vell, have you found where Titannus might be?" he asked, as the holographic map showed the location of where Titannus was located

"Yeah, he's in the Atlas system. He's at some planet called Exodus Prime." she replied, with Mahr-vell narrowing his eyes at the planet. "We don't know much about it. It's not affiliated with the Kree or Skrull, probably a neutral planet."

"And Titannus will head to this section of Exodus Prime," Mahr-vell points to a section northwest inside the planet. "The lower slums of the capital city Atkevi, that's were he would mostly be. But, I'm unsure if Ronan's there with him."

"So what you saying it's a hive filled with scum and villainy?" David said to Mahr-vell, who nodded his head in reply. "So mostly it's like the bad side of the city then, space style version of the Low town Ghetto." he joked

"Who says Low town Ghetto?" Jason asked looking confused at his friend

"Everyone says it, man." his friend David replied casually

"No, we don't Dave. Only you say it, most people say ghetto or the bad side of the streets. But Low town Ghetto, no one, not even anyone in the entire universe says that." Jason said back, seeing David nod his head as Ben glanced back at them from his pilot seat while Bobbi flew the ship

"I take it we're goin' Exodus Prime?" he asked, with everyone nodding and shaking their heads to signal "yes" while both Ben Grimm and Bobbi Morse grinned at the reaction

"Exodus Prime, here we come." said Morse as Pegasus I made a collision course to Exodus Prime, going into FTL

Atlas System, Exodus Prime. Council Embassy, Atkevi 3:41 p.m.

Exodus Prime was known to be safe haven and paradise, just only to the upper class men of the planet. But for those on the bottom, in the slums, some call it a insult or a tall lie while many despied being in the slums designated as lower class. At the middle of it all, stood the Council Embassy that showed only neutral to both parties to only get into the affairs by Emperoer Tidas. The meeting of the council was continuing on about the Skrulls and Kree attempting to annex the entire planet. All of the council members were only robes, being composed of different species that lived in Exodus Prime in decades even in years such as the Dire Wraiths, Kree, Skrull, Turlin, and even a part of the Shiar.

"We must give Exodus Prime to the Kree!" said a councilman

"No, It must be given to the Skrulls!" replied another councilor as the council door opened up with two shadowed figures standing in the light while they walking toward the meeting

"Enough!" said one of the figures, which was a male voice and demanding with dominance

"We must remain calm." said the other figure's voice which was female and calm, as the two figures revealing a male on the left and female on the right.

Their appearance were human-like in general, only with both of them having small insect-like anteannas on their foreheads, three fingers and three toes. They had a tribal tattoo mark on their forehead as well, having two different emissive eyes the male's eyes were green while the female's was blue. His hair was dark as night while hers were bright as day, wearing clothing of royalty and royal seals on their bracelets. All of the council bowed their heads in show of respect and servitude at prince Konadu and princess Ritaria, children of the current ruler and King of Exodus Prime Tidus Mairon.

"Forgive us Prince Konadu and Princess Ritaria." said one of the councilman, while Konadu and Ritaria glanced at each other and back at the councilman

"At ease, council. I bring word from your King and our father, he still declares for us to maintain our neutrality." Ritaria said in a calm manner, while her and brother Konadu walked toward two seats at the middle of the council hall

"But princess, we cannot stall both the Kree and Skrull. They are both becoming extremely violent, even those living in the slums are riled of this troubling situation." said a councilwoman as she stared at Princess Ritaria

"I understand that councilor, but the Kree and Skrull would never break over the treaty of Exodus. They would never risk demolishing it, especially due to their war with each other." the Princess replied, while the councilwoman turned her attention to Prince Konadu

"Prince Konadu, what say you?" she asked as Konadu glanced at the councilwoman and his sister, then at the rest of the council and then back at his sister along with the councilwoman

"The Kree and Skrull wouldn't dare continue their war on Exodus Prime. They're running out of supplies and resources, it would be damp in their plans for war and conquest." slightly glances at the council, then gazed at his sister. "And Ritaria is right, the Kree and Skrull will not break off their deal of the treaty."

"What happens when they will defy the act and fight each other in order to annex Exodus?" said another councilor

"They will not." Konadu declared, smugly "They will have no choice but to respect the treaty, even when they do not wish to themselves."

"We can only hope. May the gods and the spirits watch over us all on what comes next." Ritaria says, with the councilors nodding theirs heads and leaving along with Prince Konadu and Ritaria leaving the council chamber as well

Atlas System. Space, Exodus Prime 6:57 p.m.

The Pegasus reached the destination of Exodus Prime, with the Fantastic Four and the rest of the expedition except Mahr-vell stare in awe at the sight of the planet. It was twice the size of Earth, with the land being covered to 31% and water 87% along with the upper section of Exodus Prime having 18% of desert and below 90% snow at the bottom side of the planet. What stood in orbit besides the Pegasus was a Kree and Skrull frigate ship staying in orbit, completely still as the Pegasus' stealth systems were still engaged after FTL and remaining out of sight from both frigates.

"Looks like they're at a stand still." Jason Long said, looking at both frigate ships remaining in orbit

"They are Jason Long. Both of the Kree and Skrull are respecting the Treaty." Mahr-vell stated as Ms. Marvel glanced at him

"Treaty? What Treaty?" she asked, glancing at her boyfriend Mahr-vell with one of her eyebrows quirked

"A treaty for both the Kree and Skrull to cease-fire any activity toward each other. Basically, both sides are to put aside the war they are conflicting in on Exodus Prime." Mahr-vell walks up to the cockpit while observing both the Skrull and Kree frigate. "Neither side would dare break that treaty. Exodus Prime is known to have better supplies and resources, if either side struck first, they wouldn't be getting them from Exodus."

"So it looks like they're playing ball, then. These guys must be desperate, agreeing to a treaty like that." Ben said with him and Morse taking the ship down in Exodus Prime's atmosphere. "I just got one question though, how the hell we gonna find Titannus if without suspicion?" he asked with everyone looking back at each other, then at Mahr-vell and Silver Surfer

"You leave that to us, Benjamin Grimm." replied Mahr-vell "For now, land the Pegasus to a shipyard in the slums a fifty meters away."

"You got it." Ben said back, taking the Pegasus I into the slums of Atkevi shipyard

Atkevi. Marketplace, the Slums 7:07 p.m.

In the marketplace section of the slums, a hooded figure walked the rest of the lower class people in the Atkevi Slums. The hooded figure looks at seeing a homeless child starving as the figure walked to a nearby vendor and paid for a small fruit, giving the hungry child as the figure kissed his brow. The figure suddenly looked up to see a strange ship flying straight for the shipyard, staring at the uncanny figure that didn't neither the Kree or Skrull, even any other known races to begin with. It was oval looking ship with four wing propellers, two at the top short and the last two long. The figure then turned out to be Princess Ritaria venturing in the slums by herself. Her sky and ocean blue turned at the ship descending into the shipyard, struck with wonder what sort of species was now here in Exodus Prime. However, she wasn't the only one who noticed the ship. At a roof above her, there was a masked figure wearing a black and red uniform clothing and a yellow star on the left side of his chest along with another what appears to be some sort of species related to a cat or raccoon staring at the ship descending as well. After a short moment, they fled away from the sight of the ship wondering what sort of sentient race was now on Exodus Prime before the masked figure glanced at the ship.

"Now what's this, then?" the raccoon sentient being said, staring down at the ship landing in the shipyard "Looks like we have newcomers tonight." he stated, with the man in the mask nodding his head in reply of the alien's statement

"Welcome to Exodus Prime." the masked figure waving both of his guns slightly, along with the raccoon like alien following him


End file.
